falkuzrulesfandomcom-20200214-history
Beta Land/Kirby's Adventure
* These tiles of a tiny Kirby are found in sprite bank 8C, along with the graphics for the Mike and Ball abilities. These graphics were possibly used for an ability that no longer exists in the game. The oddly-sized Kirby would have been used for a shrinking animation (Kirby does the raised hand pose for abilities like Crash and Light that aren't demonstrated right away). *Track 16 in the Sound Test is an unused upscale version of the Kirby's Dream Land title screen theme. *There are quite a few unused graphics in the game. **There's an untranslated duplicate of the invincibility icon in the non-Japanese versions, and along with that, it's stored in a different place than the rest of the icons are. **There are graphics for seven different water tiles of this style in the game, but only two are used. This is what they look like animated. ** This Cannon icon is used in the game, but only when using the Mix ability. It is, however, used as a normal icon in the French and 3DS Virtual Console versions. **Bank 50 is entirely unused. It matches the palette and tileset used for dark rooms, so it may have been used for certain dark rooms. ***Dark - ***Lit - **The level intro tileset seems to contain graphics for an early version of the level hub HUD. They're much darker than and very different from the final game's HUD. **There's a Level Hub door with a on it, but the highest amount of stages any hub has is 6, so this goes unused. ** Two of these three frames aren't shown in-game at all. The Poppy Bros. Sr. sprite is similar to his normal death sprite, but his feet are on the ground. The Rolling Turtle might have been able to hide in his shell during battle. **The crane game was apparently supposed to give three credits . **There's a secret area at the end of the first room in Stage 2 of Vegetable Valley with "HAL" written in Star Blocks that is normally inaccessible because of the Warp Star that makes the camera stop going to the right. If the game's sprite memory is overloaded (i.e. throwing Cutters while several enemies are present) the Warp Star will fail to load and allow you to view the blocks. There's a Broom Hatter on the "L." **There are two versions of the game, PRG0 and PRG1. PRG0 has a spacing error in "KIRBY'S ADVENTURE" during the first few pages of the intro story that was fixed in PRG1. There's also a part of PRG0 at ROM adress 0x7FFF0 that contains the string RGKK_SetStillX. In PRG1, this is changed to an unreadable hex string (FF DD FE F7 FF 77 FF BF FF DF FF FF 7F FD FF F5). *The Japanese version calls Ice Cream Island "Icecream Island" and the Fountain of Dreams "Fountain of Dream." *There are many unused rooms in the game's code, some of them debug rooms and some of them just unused. **Room 0007 is a multilevel hub. There are two rows of doors which go from left to right as 1-4 on the top and 5-7 on the bottom, and the last door doesn't work. ** Room 00A8 is the Main Debug Room. The first five doors from the left at the bottom lead to testing rooms, the last two don't work, and the door at the top leads to the multilevel hub. The ladders above each door represent binary numbers, and they're numbered 1-7. **Room 0013 is a copy of the Fountain of Dreams room used after the credits end. The ending music plays here and the room can be accessed through Room 00A8, the Main Debug Room. **Room 0138 is the room used in the tutorial. **Rooms 0139-013C are miniboss test rooms that have the faster, more difficult versions of Bugzzy, Poppy Bros. Sr., Rolling Turtle, and Mr. Tick Tock that are all found in the hidden route of Stage 7-2. The backgrounds are all scrambled. **Rooms 013D-0144 are Meta Knight battle test rooms. The first five correspond to the Meta Knight layouts in the final game, while the final three are not used. **There are four unused museum rooms in the game. Leaving the first two through the door leads to Kirby exiting a certain non-museum door somewhere else, while leaving the last two spawns Kirby in midair above a door. ***Room 0014 is the first of four unused museum rooms. It contains Chilly. All four of the unused museums are missing the ability stamp above the enemies. The layout of this room is similar to Vegetable Valley's museum, but with a taller enemy pillar. The exit leads out from Orange Ocean's Quick Draw. ***Room 0015 is the second one, containing Chilly and Pengi. The layout is similar to Grape Garden's museum, but with taller enemy pillars and a slightly different palette. The door leads out from Ice Cream Island's arena. ***Room 0016 is the third one, containing a Twister. In the final game, the Twister is in Yogurt Yard's museum, but this room is identical (minus the ability stamp) to Butter Building's. Leaving the museum spawns Kirby in midair above the Crane Game in Grape Garden. ***Room 0017 is the last one, containing a Rocky and a Sparky. Rocky was moved to Yogurt Yard's museum with Twister while Sparky is unused as a museum enemy. Leaving, like with Room 0016, spawns Kirby in midair, this time above the Yogurt Yard museum. **In Stage 2 of Rainbow Resort, there's an alternate route that leads through harder miniboss fights for five extra lives. In the final game, the minibosses start at Bonkers, skipping three bosses that would normally be fought. However, Rooms 07F, 081, and 083 contain the first three minibosses as well, meaning that originally a harder version of each miniboss would be fought on this route. They also all have unused stair segments. **Room 0136 is a copy of 0014, but with a different enemy. The enemy is a Togezo, but it uses Sir Kibble's graphics. The Togezo is also positioned incorrectly, standing in midair instead of on the pillar. Leaving the room leads to Kirby being spawned in a position in Stage 6 of Rainbow Resort that causes him to instantly push the Switch. **Room 0137 is an arena, but with a few differences. Mr. Frosty is blue instead of green, the audience isn't animated, and there's no reward for beating Mr. Frosty. The door leads out from Grape Garden's arena, which actually has Bugzzy. ** Room 0145 has a cannon puzzle that's only accessible from the debug room. To fire the cannon, you have to hit the stake then quickly swallow the Laser Ball. You must then quickly fire a laser at the slope at the bottom before a block appears to stop you and hop into the cannon. The door and the cannon both lead to Room 0146. **Room 0146 is another stake puzzle. It's a simpler one, where there's a stake at the top of the screen, a stake at the bottom, and a bunch of blocks in the middle with a gap in the center. Nothing is there, but there's supposed to be an item, obviously. The stake at the top would need to be hit to make the blocks under the gap disappear, requiring Kirby to grab the item before it fell into the pit, while the bottom stake would only destroy the blocks around it. *There were many unused palettes. **Enemy Palette 2D is an unused brighter version of the palette used in Stage 1 of Rainbow Resort. It was likely changed to make the enemies more fitting to their dark surroundings. ** Room Palette (RP) 1A is a palette used for stages in Rainbow Resort. It would be used for an interior room using the Rainbow Resort starry tileset. ** RP1C would have been used in a room using the checkerboard tileset. ** RP1E would be used in the cage in Stage 4 of Orange Ocean. The original was brighter and the most significant change was the water color from the current green to blue. ** RP20 is an alternate version of RP01 mainly used for space areas. This palette is brighter than the final version. ** RP23 is a variation of the airship palette that changes the current brown to green and the current background of green to blue. ** RP25 is a pink-and-blue-switched version of RP0A. ** RP28 is a work-in-progress version of the sunset forest palette, with the only difference being discolored slope tiles. ** RP2C is another palette meant for the starry tileset, with a neon pink scheme. ** RP2E is a brighter version of the one in Stage 5 of Orange Ocean. ** RP30 seems to be a day version of a palette for a tileset that only appears in three rooms. The final version is darker with a gray sky and everything green being changed to blue. ** RP33 is a slightly differently colored version of the palette in Yogurt Yard Stage 2's connecting room. ** RP34 is a night version of the standard desert palette. ** RP36 is possibly a sunset or autumn variation of the red and white building exterior palette. ** RP39 is another unused checkerboard palette. ** RP3B is a night variation of the forest palette. ** RP41 is a green-sky version of the forest palette. ** RP46 is a different color theme of the museum palette and could've been used for variety. ** RP67 is the last unused checkerboard palette. ** RP69 is a blue-sky version of the palette used in the third room of Stage 5 in Orange Ocean. ** RP8B-91 is an unused palette for an unused tileset. Its large palette range is due to it being used for dark rooms. ** RPA8 looks like a yellow version of a mountain palette. ** RPAF is a darker version of the Bronto Burt room in Stage 4 of Rainbow Resort. **In-game, the Warp Star Station for Level 2 uses RP5A . It's similar but not identical to RPC1 , which is grouped with the rest of the Warp Star Station palettes (C0-C6). RPC1 has a nice transition from dark to light purple, while RP5A has an odd fade from purple to blue. RP5A is likely not supposed to be there and is simply a mistake. *There are no truly unused objects in the game in terms of graphics, but there are many unused variants of objects. **Poppy Bros. Jr. riding a Maxim Tomato has two unused variants that move faster than the first. The first is the "Normal" one, moving at .75 pixels per frame, and the second is the "Fast" one, moving at 1 pixel per frame. **Flamer has a "Normal" variant that moves at 1 pixel. **Squishy has a "Floating fast" variant that moves at .75 pixels. **Bronto Burt has a "Flying quickly" variant that moves at 1 pixel. **Starman has a "Walking quickly" variant that moves at 1.25 pixels. he also has a "Flying quickly" variant moving at 1 pixel. **Object 81 is an unused Meta-Knight battle setup used for room layout 013F. Object 86 is an unused setup for an unknown layout that may no longer exist. Object 87 is an unused setup for layout 0141. Object 8B is an unimplemented Meta-Knight battle that summons a Shotzo at 0,0. Objects 8C-8E are unimplemented battles with no object data. **Twizzy has a "Drops down, flies fast" variant (1 pixel), a "Flying slow diagonally" variant (.75 pixels), "Flying fast diagonally" variant (1 pixel), "Hops on ground, then flies slow and homes in" variant (1 pixel), "Hops on ground, then flies fast and homes in" variant (1.5 pixels). **There are Museum Enemy versions of Sparky, Flamer, Sir Kibble, Spiny, Pengi, Chilly, and an unknown enemy that gives the Hammer ability; the only things that can give the Hammer ability in the final game are a miniboss and a boss-fight-only enemy. Sparky, Spiny, Pengi, and Chilly do not appear in museums in the final game. **There's a ceiling variant of the Switch.